Naruto Shippunden: Shinobi no Magister
by xxSenju-Yuanxx
Summary: Cerita ini berpusat 2 tahun setelah chapter terakhir manga Magister Negi Magi dimana Naruto melakukan perjalanan ke dimensi lain bagaimana kehidupan Naruto disana?
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0: Sihir adalah...**

Sihir .

Sihir bukanlah produk yang lahir dari legenda ataupun dongeng, melainkan telah menjadi teknologi nyata yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui secara pasti kapan sihir itu pertama kali ditemukan.

Catatan pertama yang dapat dipastikan kebenarannya itu terjadi pada tahun 1999 AD.

Kasus yang pertama terjadi, ketika seorang petugas polisi memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk menghentikan teror nuklir yang dilakukan sekelompok orang yang fanatik demi menunaikan ramalan pemusnahan umat manusia, kejadian ini menjadi kasus sihir pertama yang bisa diverifikasi di jaman modern.

Pada awalnya, kemampuan yang tidak biasa itu disebut " kekuatan Supranatural ". Sebuah kemampuan yang hadir dalam diri seseorang yang murni terlahir dalam diri manusia, mutasi mendadak, dimana awalnya teknologi untuk dapat menyebarkannya kepada orang lain dianggap suatu hal yang mustahil.

Namun, itu adalah anggapan yang keliru.

Melalui penelitian tentang " kekuatan supranatural " yang kebanyakan dipengaruhi oleh negara-negara timur dan barat, keberadaan orang orang yang memiliki sihir secara bertahap dipublikasikan. Sehingga Hal ini memungkinkan untuk mereproduksi " kekuatan supranatural " melalui sihir.

Tentu saja, dibutuhkan talenta untuk dapat melakukannya. Akan tetapi, hanya mereka yang diberkahi dengan bakat tinggi yang mampu menguasainya dan mencapai tingkat profesional, sama halnya seperti orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan dalam seni atau sains.

Kekuatan supranatural menjadi teknologi sistematis melalui sihir , sementara sihir menjadi keterampilan teknis. Sebutan untuk seorang " pengguna kekuatan supranatural " berubah menjadi seorang " Teknisi Sihir ".

Teknisi Sihir yang terampil, bahkan mampu menekan senjata nuklir, sehingga menjadikan mereka senjata yang ampuh bagi suatu negara.

Pada akhir abad ke 21. Tepatnya pada tahun 2095, berbagai bangsa di dunia, yang masih terpecah-pecah, berlomba-lomba untuk mendidik dan menghasilkan teknisi sihir.

SMA Satu yang berafiliasi dengan Universitas Sihir Nasional.

Merupakan institusi sihir yang terkenal paling banyak mengirimkan lulusannya ke Universitas Sihir Nasional setiap tahunnya.

Pada saat yang sama, sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah elit yang menghasilkan teknisi sihir bermutu ( dengan kata lain para penyihir ) dalam jumlah terbanyak.

Sehubungan dengan pendidikan sihir, tidak ada sikap resmi dalam penyediaan kesempatan yang sama dalam pendidikan.

Negara ini tidak memiliki kemewahan untuk melakukannya.

Selanjutnya, perdebatan idealis dan kekanak-kanakan seputar adanya pembeda-bedaan antara yang mampu dan tidak mampu tidak dipedulikan.

Sepenuhnya tergantung pada bakat individu itu.

berorientasi pada kompetensi yang keras.

Itulah dunia sihir.

Di sekolah ini di mana hanya elit yang diterima, sejak awal pendaftaran, para siswa sudah dibagi menjadi berprestasi tinggi dan berprestasi rendah.

Bahkan jika kedua individu itu sesama siswa baru, mereka belum tentu setara.

Bahkan jika dia adalah seorang ...

Shinobi...

* * *

 **(di tempat yang tidak diketahui)**

"Hoy.. Bangunlah..Oi..." (Mengambil batang dahan lalu membangukannya dengan menusuk-nusuk di bagian belakang badan)

"Hey Nagi, jangan melakukan itu!"

"Eishun benar Nagi, kau jangan lakukan itu" (Melakukan hal yang sama)

"Kau juga sama Rakan!"

"Eishun kau jangan terlalu emosian begitu... " (duduk sambil makan daging)

"Al benar Eishun" (mengunyah daging yang dimakan)

"Kalian berdua jangan hanya makan saja disitu, bantulah aku mengatasi kedua idiot ini!"

"Ukh..hhk... "

"Oh akhirnya kau bangun juga bocah"

...

...

"Berhentilah melakukan itu"

"Oh Maaf, habisnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan benar kan Jack?"

"Hmm, benar" (mengangukan kepalanya)

"Bukankah kalian sengaja ingin melakukan itu ? "

"Oh...ayolah Eishun jangan ngelindeur"

"Kau! "

Saat orang-orang itu sedang bertengkar aku perlahan melihat-lihat orang yang ada di situ. Yang pertama ia adalah seorang remaja berusia sekitar 13 tahun dengan rambut merah hitamnya, kemudian yang sedang marah-marah pada remaja berambut merah itu ia tampak sekitar 20-an dengan rambut hitam pendek dan kacamata.

Lalu aku menoleh ke belakang remaja ada seorang lelaki sekitar 20-an dengan badan berotot, kulit gelap dengan rambut kuning panjang. Kemudian melihat kedua orang yang sedang makan seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa yang pertama seorang pria sekitar umur 20-an dengan rambut biru tua panjang yang diikat, dan yang kedua seorang anak-anak? Tapi kayaknya itu bukanlah anak-anak karena aura yang dikeluarkannya bukanlah anak-anak dengan rambut putihnya.

...

Tapi tunggu dulu bocah...

Sekarang aku ingat si remaja rambut merah itu memanggilnya bocah perlahan-lahan aku melihat tanganku, ini kecil seperti anak berusia 7 tahun sial apa-apan ini! Apa yang sebenarnya ini ?! dan dimana ini !? begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Kalian ini siapa..? dan dimana aku..?"

Yah hal pertama yang harus ditanyakan adalah siapa mereka dan tempak ini sangat asing bagiku tempat ini tidak seperti tempat-tempat di tempatku. Mereka saling memandang seseaat lalu melihat lagi ke arahku.

"Ehem...baiklah Namaku Nagi Springfield" dengan energik si rambut merah memperkenalkan dirinya entah kenapa itu mengingatkan pada diriku saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Yang berotot itu namanya Jack rakan"

"Yo"

"Orang yang berkacamata dan tampak kaku itu Konoe Eishun"

"Hey! "

"Yang asik membaca buku yang tak jelas itu Albireo Imma"

"Salam kenal"

"Yang tampak seumuran dengamu itu namanya Zect"

"Yo"

Lalu Nagi mulai membisikan sesuatu padaku "Meskipun dia tampak seperti anak kecil tapi sebenarnya umurnya sudah ribuan tahun loh"

Benarkah ! jadi ada orang seperti itu juga ya didunia ini, dunia ini sungguh luas ya. Dan pantas juga aura yang dipancarkan tampak seperti orang tua yang berpengalaman.

"Dan jika kau ingin tahu di mana ini, sekarang kau ada di hutan selatan di wilayah kerajaan Hellas"

Hutan selatan? Kerajaan Hellas?... nama yang baru kali ini aku menndengarnya.

"Hmm...apa kau tahu dimana Desa Konoha ?"

Ketika aku menanyakan pandangan mereka padaku berubah seakan-akan aku adalah orang yang aneh. Memangnya aku ini aneh ya?

"Hey Eishun kau tahu dimana Konoha itu? "

"Tidak bahkan di Mundus Ventus pun aku belum pernah mendengar tempat yang benarma Konoha"

"Sama di sini, Mundus Magicus pun tidak ada tempat benama Konoha"

Sial sebenarnya dimana aku!? ini bukan di konoha dan lagi pula apa itu Mun...du..ve agrhhh apalah itu..!

"Tapi ini sungguh menarik"

Hmm..? kenapa tatapannya padaku seakan-akan aku memilki sesuatu yang unik terutama pandangannya mengarah pada mataku, memangnya ada aneh dengan mataku..?

"Memangnya kenapa Nagi? "

"Eishun lihatlah matanya itu"

"I...ini"

Saat Eishun melihat mataku ia menjadi terkejut, melihat ekspresi temannya yang lainnya mulai datang dan melihatku saat itu mereka memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda ada yang terkejut ada juga yang memiliki ekspresi yang tertarik.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat bentuk mata seperti itu"

"Benar disamping itu kekuatan yang dipancarkan matanya itu benar-benar kuat"

"Ditambah dengan aura yang dipancarkan tubuhnya yang tak kalah kuatnya itu, kalau tidak ia akan mati karena tubuhnya tidak tahan menahan kemampuan mata itu. "

... Kemampuan mata...aku dengan cepat mengambil cermin yang ada didekatku..dan melihat mataku ini.

...

Kau bercanda bukan...

Mata ini...

"Ano... "

?

"Bisakah kau memberitahu namamu, Bocah"

Hei jangan seenaknya memanggilku bocah! Tapi apa boleh buat aku memang tampak seperti bocah dan lagian aku juga belum memperkenalkan diriku pada mereka.

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruto ya, Salam Kenal"

Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan ini akan menjadi kehidupanku yang kedua dan awal dari sebuah cerita yang baru dalam kehidupanku.

...

Siapa yang peduli..

Toh, aku tetaplah aku, Uzumaki Naruto ninja dari desa Konohagakure.

* * *

 **(Bertahun-tahun kemudian)**

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau kamu tidak mau bangun, nanti... aku... cium lho"

"Ummm..."

Sebuah jam weker dengan suara seorang Tsundere yang berfungsi untuk membangunkan seseorang, namun sayangnya jam itu tidak bisa membangunkan pemiliknya. "Pemilik" tersebut berguman dilantai karena dia jatuh dari ranjangnya. Itulah aku.

Aku mulai duduk di ranjangku sambil menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk perutku lalu pandangakku pada seragam sekolah yang terlihat baru dan memberikan kesan bahwa seragam itu belum terpakai sebelumnya kerena memang seragam itu memang belum terpakai. Tapi sekarang aku akan memakainya karena ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah.

Haa... Sepertinya hari ini akan dimulai dengan awal yang buruk. Aku merasa lesu... Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memasukan lenganku ke seragamku. Lalu aku mulai membetulkan poni rambutku untuk menutupi mata kiriku akan menjadi masalah jika orang-orang melihat mata kiriku ini.

Aku sempat kepikiran untuk memakai penutup mata tapi akan terasa aneh jika aku memakainya. Saat aku menuju dapur aku melihat ada ramen instan yang sudah jadi dan kertas yang ada di atas meja. Saat aku melihat kertas itu.

 _Makanlah selagi masih panas, aku dan lainnya pergi keluar sore baru pulang. Aku harap kau menikmati kehidupan sekolahmu._

 _P.S_

 _Saber dan Illya telah pergi ke sekolah dari tadi._

"Haaa...Mereka itu..Selalu saja..." Aku yakin mereka akan membawa barang-barang yang aneh lagi saat pulang. Dan juga kenapa berdua tidak membangunkanku sih? haa...lupakan sajalah. Setelah memakan ramen instan, aku meninggalkan rumah sambil menguap.

Selama berjalan kesekolah, aku menutup mataku karena cahaya matahari. Ya ampun, sungguh merepotkan. Kenapa Matahari selalu terbit dengan cepat di saat-saat aku tidak menginginkannya ya...?.Yah... Pokoknya meskipun cahaya matahari pagi baik untukku tapi tetap aku tidak bisa bangun pagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku berdiri di gerbang pintu masuk di samping ada tertulis SMA Satu. Ini adalah awal kehidupanku lagi sebagai murid sekolah setelah sekian lama aku pelahan-lahan melangkah memasuki Sekolah.

"Kau Telat! "

Baru aku masuk tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan dari seorang gadis dan saat aku menoleh ada dua orang yang tak asing bagiku berdiri disana.

"Mou~ kenapa kau selalu terlambat sih Onii-san!"

Seorang gadis mungil berambut perak dan bermata merah senja memarahiku dengan mengembungkan pipinya yang membuat kesan imut daripada marah.

"Maaf aku... "

"Jangan mengatakan 'Aku tersesat dijalan kehidupan' atau... "

"Maafkan aku"

Aku dengan cepat menundukan kepalaku meminta maaf pada wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru jika aku tidak begini, aku pasti akan ditebas dengan pedang yang tak terlihat miliknya yang sudah dipegang sejak tadi!

Wanita berambut perak dan bermata merah namanya Illyasviel von Eizbern biasanya dipanggil Illya dan wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru namanya Arthuria Pendragon biasanya dipanggil Saber. Mereka adalah pasanganku yang melakukan contrak permanen Pactio.

"Ya Sudalah, lagian upacara pembukaan akan dimulai sebaiknya kita harus pergi"

Benar juga upacara sudah mau dimulai.

Saat masuk didalam auditorium lebih dari setengah tempat duduk yang tersedia sudah terisi.

Akan tetapi, ada pembagian yang jelas untuk tempat duduk dari siswa baru itu.

Setengah dari baris pertama akan ditempati oleh Blooms. Siswa yang memiliki emblem bunga berkelopak delapan di dada kiri mereka. Siswa baru yang bisa mendapat manfaat penuh dari kurikulum di sekolah ini.

Setengah dari baris belakang akan ditempat oleh Weeds. Sisa yang dada kirinya kosong. Sisa baru yang hanya diterima sebagai cadangan.

Walaupun mereka sama sama siswa baru, yang menjadi murid dari sekolah ini di setiap hari yang sama, mereka terbagi dengan rapi menjadi kelompok dengan emblem dan kelompok tanpa emblem.

Orang-orang yang sadar dengan diskriminasi malah menerima diskriminasi itu, ya...itu yang kupikirkan saat melihat cara duduk mereka. Yaa... memang sih itu memang sudah jadi rahasia umum.

Lalu aku melihat Saber dan Illya sudah duduk bersama dengan perempuan lain dari bloom dan berbicara dengan senang. Baguslah mereka mendapat teman.

Tanpa bermaksud untuk menantang arus secara terang-terangan, aku memilih tempat duduknya sendiri di tengah dari sepertiga baris terakhir. Mau bagaimana lagi Saber dan Illya adalah Bloom dan aku adalah weed.

Ketika sampai aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang telah duduk terdiri dari satu pria dan dua wanita. Si pria mempunyai mata biru dan rambut hitam pende, serius apakah cuma aku atau semua laki-laki disini memilki rambut pendek, alasanku memanjangkan rambut terutama di bagian poni untuk menutupi mata kiriku.

Kemudian kedua wanita yang duduk dengansi pria itu yang pertama mempunyai rambut merah dan memilki tubuh yang ramping dan gadis kedua memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata yang tampaknya adalah orang yang pemalu.

"Yo...apa tempat kursi ini kosong? "

"Tentu saja"

Jawab wanita berambut merah.

Mendengarnya membuatku langsung duduk.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Aku Chiba Erika senang bertemu dengan dengan mu Uzumaki-kun" memperkenalkan diri wanita berambut merah itu dengan ceria.

"Aku Shibata Mizuki senang bertemu dengan bertemu denganmu juga" memperkenalkan diri wanita berkaca mata itu dengan malu-malu saat aku melihatnya...

...

Besar

Itulah yang pertama kali aku pikirkan Oppainya besar! Bahkan dari pakaian seragamnya bisa terlihat jelas Oppai besar meskipun tidak sebesar Erza, Rossweisse, Juvia ataupun Sera tapi tetap saja Oppai tetaplah Oppai.

"Apa yang kau lihat? " tanya Erika dengan pendangan mata yang tajam dan penuh curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" Aku tidak mungkin bilang aku melihat Oppai Mizuki padanya, dengan cepat aku melihat si laki-laki yang masih diam melihatku tampaknya dia sadar belum memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

" Namaku Shiba Tatsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Uzumaki-san"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto"

Laki-laki ini, Tatsuya tampaknya bukanlah penyihir biasa itu bisa terlihat dari aura tubuhnya yang menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang pejuang meskipun ia bisa menyembunyikan sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa merasakannya tapi bagiku itu sia-sia saja begitu juga dengan sihirnya. Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi jika perkiraanku benar ia pasti merupakan kelinci percobaan dari sebuah eksperimen.

...

Fufufufu

Ini akan menjadi menarik.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Cerita ini adalah Hasil dari pemikiranku selama semalam menggabungkan Naruto, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, dan Magister Negi Magi. Meskipun ada karakter-karakter yang kuambil dari anime dan manga lainnya.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jika ada ingin memberi komentar ataupun memberikan saran tolong diriview setelah membaca ini semakin banyak semakin bagus.**

 **Mungkin cuma itu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

 **Yuan.. Out.**

* * *

 **Mengenai Sekolah Menengah Atas Sihir.**

Sekolah-sekolah menengah atas yang dibentuk pemerintah dengan tujuan untuk mendidik kaum "Penyihir", para praktisi sihir modern.

Secara menyeluruh, terdapat sembilan SMA Sihir yang berdiri di negara ini.

Lokasi dari masing-masing sekolah tersebut adalah sebagai berikut.

SMA Satu : Hachioji (Kanto, Tokyo)

SMA Dua : Nishinomiya (Kinki, Hyogo)

SMA Tiga : Kanazawa (Hokuriku, Ishikawa)

SMA Empat : Hamamatsu (Tokai, Shizuoka)

SMA Lima : Sendai (Tohoku, Miyagi)

SMA Enam : Izumo (Sanin, Shimane)

SMA Tujuh : Kochi (Shikoku, Kochi)

SMA Delapan : Otaru (Hokkaido)

SMA Sembilan : Kumamoto (Kyushu, Kumamoto)

Di antara semua sekolah tersebut, dari SMA Satu sampai SMA Tiga mampu menampung 200 orang siswa yang dibagi dalam dua jenis kelas, jalur 1 dan jalur 2 ( SMA Tiga menggunakan istilah " kelas spesialis " dan " kelas biasa " ). Perbedaan antara jalur 1 dan jalur 2 ada pada ketersediaan instruktur; jika kita kesampingkan masalah ketersediaan instruktur, maka kurikulum antara kedua kelas itu adalah sama. Sedangkan SMA Empat sampai SMA Sembilan, mampu menampung 100 orang siswa, dan mencukupi ketersediaan instruktur untuk setiap siswa. Meskipun kemampuan instuktur mereka sedikit lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan instruktur dari SMA Satu sampai SMA Tiga. Walaupun setiap sekolah mengikuti pedoman kurikulum yang ditetapkan oleh _University of Magic_ , ada beberapa sekolah yang mempunyai karakteristik khusus. Misalnya, SMA Tiga menitikberatkan pada praktek pertempuran sihir, dan , SMA Empat menitikberatkan pada Manufaktur sihir yang sangat kompleks yang sangat berharga dalam bidang teknik sihir. Terlepas dari perbedaan fokus pada jenis jenis sihir, ada juga sekolah yang memiliki spesialisasi sihir yang dapat digunakan pada lingkungan tertentu. Misalnya SMA Tujuh , terlepas dari kurikulum normal juga mengajarkan sihir tingkat tinggi yang dapat digunakan diatas air atau laut, sementara SMA Delapan memadukan pelajaran praktik di luar ruangan pada sihir yang berguna pada kawasan yang sangat dingin atau kawasan pegunungan dimana lingkungan hidup sangat ekstrim.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Highschool Magic**

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahnya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata coklat pada Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu buruk" jawab Naruto sambil memakan makanannya.

"Terus bagaimana kalian berdua? "

"Tidak ada yang menarik"

"Aku juga sama"

Saber dan Illya menjawab acuh tak acuh sambil makan.

"Tapi aku cukup kaget juga kau yang dijuluki si demon eyes dan peniru sihir bisa masuk di course 2" kali ini seorang wanita berambut perak bermata biru mengutakan pendapatnya mengenai Naruto.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi aku lemah dengan sihir modern"

Ini adalah fakta Naruto benar-benar lemah dengan sihir modern baik teory maupun praktek bahkan menggunakan CAD saja ia tidak bisa.

"Tapi bukankah kau bisa menirunya?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam gaya pony tail dan bermata hijau.

"Kau sendiri tahu saat itu ujian praktek seperti apa kan"

"Itu benar Sera, Naruto-sama sudah melakukan yang terbaik tahu" tegas seorang wanita berambut biru dan bermata hitam sambil memeluk Naruto.

Wanita berambut merah bernama Erza Scarlet, lalu berambut perak bernama Rossweisse, kemudian yang berambut hitam dengan gaya pony tail bernama Seraphim biasa dipanggil Sera, dan terakhir yang berambut biru bernama Juvia Lockser.

Mereka sama seperti Saber dan Illya melakukan contrak permanen Pactio dengan Naruto yang membuat mereka adalah pasangan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam di ruang makan seperti biasa nafsu makan Saber sangat besar bahkan sampai 4 mangkuk nasi penuh!

"Jadi sejak tadi pagi kalian kemana saja? "

Sangat wajar Naruto menanyakan hal itu karena tadi pagi mereka hanya menulis pergi keluar padanya.

"Tentu saja mengumpulkan informasi"

Orang yang menjawabnya adalah Sera.

'Jelas-jelas kalian pergi shopping' itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto melihat belanjaan mereka yang banyak entah mereka menghabiskan berapa uang untuk belanjaan ini. Meskipun begitu Naruto tahu betul mereka adalah orang yang melakukan sesuatu sambil mencari informasi-informasi yang penting.

"Jadi apa informasi yang kalian dapatkan? "

"Tampaknya ada ketegangan di antara Ten master Clan" jawab Erza "Terutama mengenai keluarga Yotsuba yang semakin kuat membuat master clan yang lain merasa resah"

Tidak peduli di dunia manapun sebagian besar Kemampuan seorang penyihir sangat dipengaruhi oleh keturunan. Dan begitu pula kualitas seorang penyihir juga sangat berhubungan erat dengan garis keturunannya.

Contoh yang sederhana adalah Negi Springfield ia anak dari Nagi Springfield gurunya Naruto dan Akira Anarchia Entheofushia yang merupakan Ratu terakhir Ostia di Mundus Magicus, tentu saja baik kemampuan maupun kualitasnya sebgai penyihir benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dan di negara ini, keluarga yang memiliki garis ketururunan yang lebih unggul dalam sihir akan memiliki nomor atau angka yang terkandung dalam nama keluarga mereka sesuai tradisi. Diantara garis keturunan penyihir yang disebut " the numbered " dan memiliki garis ketururunan yang lebih unggul itu adalah The Ten Master Clans Yang merupakan keluarga penyihir terkuat di Jepang.

Ten Master Clans Saat ini adalah Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou, dan keluarga Juumonji.

"Yotsuba ya...kalau tidak salah pemimpin Yotsuba sekarang merupakan salah satu penyihir terkuat didunia"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Yotsuba Maya "

Rossweisse dan Sera mulai mengeluarkan pendapat mereka mengenai hal ini, Naruto mulai berpikir mengenai presiden dewan siswa, Saegusa Mayumi jadi dia adalah salah satu dari Ten Master Clans.

Tapi Tunggu dulu..

Yotsuba Maya..?

Entah kenapa nama itu terdengar akrab bagi Naruto tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas..Terlebih lagi Siswi yang bernama Shiba Miyuki adiknya Tatsuya yang ia temui tadi pagi setelah upacara, wajahnya sangat familiar dengan seseorang yang Naruto kenal tapi siapa...?

Ini membingunkan.

"Dari pada itu Naruto-sama"

"?"

"Bukankah akan bahaya kalau ada orang-orang disekolah yang melihat mata kiri Naruto-sama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Juvia membuat Naruto merenung sesaat memang benar sih akan bahaya jika orang-orang melihat mata kirinya karena mata kiri Naruto bukanlah sembarangan mata itu adalah Rinnegan dengan 6 tomoe tidak seperti sharingan dimata kanannya yang dapat dinonaktifkan Rinnegan tidak dapat di non aktifkan jadi cukup berbahaya juga.

Naruto bisa saja mengatakan kalau mata kirinya ini cacat, jika itu orang-orang awam pasti akan percaya yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah jika itu adalah penyihir terlebih lagi orang-orang dari militer, para number dan Ten Master Clans mereka tidak mungkin akan tertipu mereka pasti sadar akan mata kirinya ini bukanlah sembarangan mata. Naruto juga tahu kalau di sekolah terdapat beberapa penyihir yang tidak bisa ditipu dengan mudah.

Tapi Naruto tahu memikirkan itu akan merepotkan karena berpikir seperti ini bukanlah gayanya dengan senyum Naruto mengatakan "Kalau begitu yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah agar mereka tidak melihatnya bukan"

"Kyaa~ Naruto-sama keren sekali" jerit Juvia gembira sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Benar, Onii-san keren sekali" ucap Illya senang juga sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Oi Juvia, Illya jika kalian terus seperti ini aku tidak bisa makan tahu"

Sementara yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat adegan itu Ya...biar bagaimanapun dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto orang bodoh yang selalu berterus terang dan juga...

Orang yang mereka Cintai.

* * *

Saat Naruto dan lainnya menikmati makan malam mereka kita beralih ke kediaman Shiba Tatsuya. Rumah yang jauh melebihi ukuran rata-rata, tampaknya hanya dihuni oleh Tatsuya dan Miyuki.

Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, tak lama kemudian, datang wanita yang cantik berambut hitam dan bermata biru dilihat bagaimana pun kecantikannya tak terbantahkan namanya adalah Shiba Miyuki adiknya Shiba Tatsuya, yang telah selesai berganti pakaian, turun dari kamarnya.

Meskipun bahan pakaian telah mencapai kemajuan besar, desain pakaian sebagian besar tetap sama seperti seratus tahun yang lalu.

Kakinya yang indah tersingkap dari bawah rok pendek gaya dari awal abad ini, Miyuki mendekatinya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, selera mode adik perempuannya cenderung lebih terbuka kalau di rumah. Meskipun Tatsuya tampaknya sudah terbiasa untuk itu, sifat feminim Miyuki yang meningkat kalau di dalam rumah sering menyebabkan Tatsuya sedikit terganggu kemana ia harus menatap.

"Onii-sama, kamu ingin minum?"

"Boleh juga, aku ingin kopi."

"Tentu saja."

Saat ia menuju dapur, rambut panjangnya berayun dibelakang tubuh langsingnya. Itu untuk mencegah rambutnya mengganggu pekerjaannya di dapur, tapi, melihat sekilas ke pangkal lehernya, yang biasanya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang panjang, sebuah keindahan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata terpancar dari bagian leher pakaiannya .

Apapun itu, kopi yang diseduh Miyuki paling cocok dengan selera Tatsuya.

"Onii-sama, silahkan diminum."

Dia menempatkan cangkir di samping meja, kemudian Miyuki datang dari sisi lain dan duduk di sampingnya.

Minuman di atas meja itu adalah kopi hitam, sedangkan yang Miyuki pegang ditambahkan susu ke dalamnya.

"Aromanya benar-benar nikmat."

Tidak ada pujian yang perlu ditambahkan lagi.

Hanya dari itu saja, Miyuki tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian, mengintip ke wajah puas dari kakak laki-lakinya dengan mata tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat lega saat ia mulai meminum minumannya – itu adalah Miyuki yang biasanya.

Dengan itu, mereka berdua menikmati kopi mereka.

Topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan cukup banyak. Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Mereka telah membuat teman-teman baru, dan untuk beberapa alasan, mereka juga bertemu kakak kelas yang merepotkan. Miyuki diundang oleh dewan siswa seperti yang diperkirakan. Hal-hal yang bisa diingat kembali, dan hal-hal yang bisa dibicarakan, terlalu banyak untuk satu malam.

"Benar juga Miyuki"

"Ada apa Onii-sama? "

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai Uzumaki Naruto"

Pikiran Miyuki langsung mengingat orang berambut pirang yang menurutnya adalah orang yang mesum, ia ingat betul tadi saat mereka ada di cafe Naruto mengatakan padanya " Jika Oppaimu lebih besar saja pasti itu akan lebih mantap" yang membuat para perempuan disitu menjadi memerah tapi yang membuat Miyuki yakin ia adalah orang mesum ketika ia bilang "BH dan celana dalam itu tidak cocok dengan Kalian" Saat ia mengatakan itu ia langsung dihajar Erika dan Saber yang entah mengapa itu terlihat seperti aksi komedi.

"Dia orang yang baik meskipun mesum"

Itulah pendapat jujur Miyuki Naruto adalah pribadi yang mudah diajak bicara dan santai seperti kau dan dia sudah lama berkenalan meskipun baru berkenalan. Awalnya ia mengira Naruto berasal dari luar negri seperti Saber dan Illya yang telah lama tinggal di Jepang, tapi mengingat namanya yang sangat Jepang begitu juga nama ayah dan ibunya dan cara berbicaranya yang sangat lancar membuat Miyuki sedikit bingun juga.

Mendengar jawaban Miyuki membuat tersenyum kecut memang benar yang katakan Miyuki karena ia mempunyai pemikiran yang sama tapi entah kenapa instingnya berteriak padanya untuk jangan sekali-sekali melawannya.

Instingnya berteriak begitu bukan tanpa sebab, karena Ia juga merasakan energi yang berlimpah ruah dalam diri Naruto yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya pada penyihir manapun dan juga aura yang dipancarnya meskipun Naruto dapat menyembunyikan dengan baik tapi Tatsuya bisa tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pejuang yang sangat terampil.

Jika Pemikiran Tatsuya benar kemampuan Naruto melebihi para penyihir terkuat didunia. Tapi kenapa Naruto di tingkat dua adalah sebuah mistery baginya.

Tapi, mengobrol dengan saudaranya sendiri, di rumah mereka, sampai kopi di dalam cangkir mereka habis.

"- sudah hampir waktunya untuk membuat makan malam."

Miyuki berdiri sambil memengang cangkir kosongnya, diikuti Tatsuya yang berdiri dan menyerahkan cangkir kopinya ke tangan adik perempuannya.

Malam semakin larut dan berlalu seperti biasa untuk kedua saudara kandung itu.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya.

"Sial aku telat! "

Saat ini Naruto berlari dan melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya terkadang juga dipohon dengan cepat tinggal beberapa menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai.

'Sial kenapa Saber maupun Illya tidak ada membangunkanku' dan terlebih lagi yang lainnya juga sama saat Naruto bangun semua orang sudah pergi apa salah ya...jam wekernya...atau...ia yang susah bangun. Ini masih menjadi sebuah mistery.

Ketika Naruto membuka kelas .

Ternyata kelas telah dimulai...

Ada seorang wanita cantik dan terlebih lagi sangat menarik berumur 20-an sedang berdiri didepan para murid-murid Naruto menebak bahwa ia Guru.

"Anu...kamu siapa?" tanya Guru itu yang kelihatan cukup bingun pada Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto kelas 1-E"

Mendengar Namanya Ibu Guru itu langsung mengeckek terminal Mobilenya setelah beberapa saat guru itu menganguk karena ada nama Naruto dikelas ini.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? "

Itu pertanyaan yang wajar para guru pasti akan bertanya seperti itu pada murid-murid yang terlambat.

Dengan spontan Naruto menjawab "Aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto bukan hanya guru tapi para siswa juga diam sambil menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang bercampur. Didalam pikiran mereka hanya bilang 'Alasan bodoh macam itu' hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan alasan ngawaur itu.

* * *

"Tatsuya, apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai waktu makan siang?"

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, suara terdengar dari kursi disamping.

"Benar Tatsuya apa yang lakukan sampai waktu makan siang?"

Pertanyaan yang sama terdengar dari kursi di depan.

Saat Naruto melihat siapa yang berbicara itu ada seorang pria dengan rambut coklat kehitaman dan mata berwarna hijau melihat saja Naruto tahu orang ini memilki tubuh yang atletis.

Melihat Naruto Naruto melihat pria itu Tatsuya langsung mengenalkannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto kenalkan pria ini namanya Leo" si pria yang bernama Leo itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Saijou Leonhart. Ayahku setengah jepang dan ibuku seperempat jepang, jadi walaupun saya terlihat seperti orang Jepang, nama saya Barat, dan spesialisasi saya adalah sihir Penguatan Konvergen sistematis. Tujuan yang saya inginkan adalah untuk mengasah tubuh saya dan menjadi polisi antihuru-hara atau tentara gunung. Kamu bisa memanggilku Leo. "

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun rambutku ini pirang aku ini asli dari Jepang, panggil aku Naruto"

"Oke salam kenal, Naruto. Tadi itu alasan terlambat yang ngawaur sekali."

"Benarkah aku pikir akan terdengar keren jika aku mengatakan itu"

Tak disangka mereka langsung bisa akrab.

"Mau pergi ke bengkel ?"

Tanya Leo pada Tatsuya dan Naruto.

"Bukan ke arena?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tatsuya berikutnya, Leo menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku memang kelihatan tipe seperti itu yah . Nah, kamu memang tidak salah sih. "

Meski tidak meremehkan kemampuan intelektual Leo, sejak dia lulus ujian masuk, kenyataannya orang ini memiliki penampilan yang cocok dengan kegiatan di luar, atau lebih tepatnya atmosfir liar. Kemungkinan besar itu bukan hanya Tatsuya dan Naruto yang merasa dia lebih cocok untuk aksi arena daripada mengutak-atik mesin presisi di bengkel.

Mendengarkan kata-kata Leo berikutnya, bagaimanapun Tatsuya mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sihir Penguatan menghasilkan efek terbesar bila dikombinasikan dengan keterampilan senjata. Aku ingin dapat mempertahankan senjataku sendiri sebanyak dan selama mungkin."

Ambisi Leo adalah menjadi korps gunung atau polisi anti huru hara. Jika ambisi itu terealisasi, dia akan memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menggunakan senjata sederhana seperti pentungan, tameng, parang, dll Mereka semua kompatibel dengan sihir penguatan, dan tergantung pada komposisi bahan yang digunakan akan menghasilkan efek yang berbeda.

Teman sekelas ini tampaknya memiliki pemahaman yang jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kelihatan dari penampilannya.

"Jika kamu akan ke bengkel, mengapa kamu tidak ikut dengan kami?"

Sementara mereka bertiga berbicara, mereka menerima ajakan tiba-tiba dari kursi di samping mereka.

"Shibata-san juga akan ke bengkel?"

"Ya ... saya juga ingin menjadi pencipta Sihir."

"Ah, jadi begitu!"

Erika yang menyerobot ke arah Mizuki. Itu pola yang agak mirip dengan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi wajah Leo biasa saja.

"Bagaimanapun juga kelihatannya, kamu jauh lebih cocok untuk urusan fisik. Pergi sana ke arena."

"Aku tidak ingin diberitahu seperti itu oleh binatang liar sepertimu."

Gayung bersambut.

"Apa katamu ? Kamu bahkan tidak ragu berkata kasar seperti itu !"

Pertengkaran antara mereka sudah hampir sama kualitasnya dengan mengetik keyboard.

"Hentikan kalian berdua ... kalian baru saja bertemu hari ini kan?"

Kompatibilitasnya mereka benar-benar "sesuatu ", bukan? Tatsuya berpikir, ketika mencoba untuk menengahi sambil menghela napas, tapi keduanya tidak akan begitu mudah dihentikan.

"Heh, kamu pasti menjadi musuh bebuyutanku dari beberapa kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Kamu adalah beruang yang menjarah ladang, dan aku adalah pemburu disewa untuk menyingkirkan kamu."

"Sudah sudah, mari kita pergi! Kita membuang-buang waktu saja sekarang."

Mizuki yang sampai sekarang telah dengan sabar menahan diri untuk menengahi, tapi sekarang dia akhirnya menimbang dan mencoba untuk memaksa merubah haluan.

Pada saat Tatsuya ingin menghentikan mereka Naruto menahanya lalu memberi isyarat pada Tatsuya 'Biar aku yang menghentikan mereka'

Dengan percaya diri Naruto mengatakan "Kalian benar-benar akrab ya bagaimana jika kalian pergi mandi di onsen bersama."

Sontak Mizuki langsung memerah dengan pernyataan Naruto yang aneh itu Erika dan Leo yang tadi terus argumen mereka yang cepat bak peluru langsung melotot tajam pada Naruto lalu...

DUAKKK

Dua tinju langsung mendarat di muka Naruto dan membuat Naruto jatuh.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja"

Mizuki yang panik dengan cepat langsung ke Naruto yang terkapar akibat pukulan Erika dan Leo.

Sementara Tatsuya hanya bisa mendesah melihat kejadian ini dengan terkaparnya Naruto Erika dan Leo menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Bagaimana Menurut Kalian dengan chapter ini, jika suka tolong di riview dan jika tidak jangan dibaca!**

 **Aku cukup memahami ada perbedaan cara penulisan terutama sudut pandang tapi akan kuberi tahu untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya sebagian besar tidak akan menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama aku harap kalian memahaminya (Karena itu sungguh sulit bagiku.)**

 **Banyak yang menanyakan mengenai pair Naruto.**

 **Akan aku jawab karena dalam cerita ini aku masukan karakter dari beberapa anime bisa dipastikan adalah Harem dan untuk berapa ceweknya mungkin 9 atau 10 cewek. Yah...cuma itu saja kuberitahu sekarang.**

 **Seperti Biasanya jika** **ada yang ingin memberi komentar ataupun memberikan saran tolong diriview.**

 **Mungkin cuma itu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

 **Yuan.. Out.**

* * *

 **Sementara itu di Dunia yang lain Mundus Ventus (Dunia lama)**

 **(Perguruan Mahora)**

Nagi: Hey Rakan, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang ya...?

Rakan: Entalah, sudah setahun berlalu setelah ia pergi. Mungkin bersenang-senang dengan pasangannya itu.

Nagi: Tidak mungkin palingan ia dihajar oleh mereka lagi karena ketahuan mengintip cewek mandi.

Rakan: Atau mungkin dihajar oleh cewek lain.

Nagi: Atau membuat buku porno..

Rakan: Atau menambah jumlah pasangannya

Nagi:...

Rakan:...

Nagi & Rakan: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!

Evageline: Kalian pikir itu salah siapa sampai dia menjadi seperti itu, hah!?

Eishun: Haa...benar-benar

Albireo: Fufufufu semangat sekali ya...'Naruto Kami harap kau baik-baik saja di manapun kau berada' (sambil melihat bunga sakura yang berterbangan dilangit)


End file.
